


Jae Has A Ferret Problem

by uhashlee



Series: Garbage Bin Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, please check out @zahyuen on instagram, these are not my characters, uhh i’ve never posted anything here? idk how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhashlee/pseuds/uhashlee
Summary: It is a normal Thursday afternoon, and Jae is dying.
Relationships: Shin Jaehyung x Dion Huang
Series: Garbage Bin Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Jae Has A Ferret Problem

**Author's Note:**

> hi! these are NOT my characters. they belong to @zahyuen on instagram!! please check out their art!!! it’s absolutely stunning and i am in love with their work.

It was a normal Thursday, as far as Thursdays went, and Jae was writing his will at the university commons. 

It’d been particularly hot all week (hotter than the weather had any business being on a normal Thursday evening). Jae’s all black outfit wasn’t helping the fatal heat, but he was too stubborn and committed to his aesthetic to change into something lighter and more bearable in this kind of weather. It was so unbearably hot he thought he might actually die. During the winter, it was his anemia that had him thinking he’d pass away. During the hotter months of the year, it was his deadly commitment to the goth aesthetic he’d inherited. So, he was mentally writing his will while he waited for soccer practice to start, hiding from the sun in the shade of a building. He had an hour to spare and didn’t feel like walking back to his dorm.

While mentally distributing goods and assets, it came to who would keep his hoodies if he was going to die, and Jae’s train of thought turned to Dion out of instinct and spite. It was less _turning to_ and more _crashing against_ , because everything involving Dion and his thoughts turned into a disaster. Jae had decided long ago that Dion was less of a human being and more of a natural disaster, wreaking havoc and leaving destruction in his wake wherever he went. 

Jae was certain some people thought the same thing about him and it made him angry. He and Dion were not the same. They weren’t even similar. Jae’s destruction was colorful and carefully calculated, like lipstick stains on the collar of his shirts and smudged numbers on his wrist and pink bruises on a stranger’s neck. Dion’s destruction was always directed at himself, like split knuckles and bloody noses and green-blue bruises on his jaw. 

He looked pathetic like that, bruised and defeated and bleeding. He looked younger, like a child throwing a violent tantrum. But Dion always looked pathetic, so it wasn’t much of a discernible difference in how he looked even when he hadn’t been in a fight. 

Jae felt an ache and realized he’d been furrowing his eyebrows at the mere thought of people thinking he and Dion were similar. He wanted nothing to do with that blond mess. Jae was pulled back from his thoughts onlt when he spotted a blob of blue in his peripheral vision, and glanced at the time on his phone. There were five minutes before practice was supposed to start. He’d done it again. 

Suddenly feeling like a stupid, brainless idiot, Jae carefully folded any and all thoughts that involved the ferret-lookalike along the worn lines. He’d done this plenty of times before and knew the method by heart. Once they were small enough to ignore, he placed them at the bottom of his chest, under tantrums and grudges and hatred, because that was the only place where he could co-exist with them and be able to breathe at the same time. Then he locked it and tossed the key somewhere he hoped he wouldn’t find it again. 

But he knew, miserably, that he would.


End file.
